My Master, My Home
by SkyGem
Summary: When Dawn finds an injured Butterfree one day, she has no idea that it once belonged to Ash. Though injured, it gets away, not knowing that Dawn is one of Ash's friends. Will the two be reunited? Read to find out!


SkyGem: Hey guys! Well, Butterfree has always been one of my favorite of Ash's pokemon, so I decided to do a reunion fic between the two, and this is how it turned out! I hope you like it! ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or any of the characters mentioned in this fic.

* * *

**Dawn**

"Piplup, bubble beam! Pachirisu, discharge!" As the two attacks hit each other, there was a big flash. The smoke had just cleared and I was about to call out another attack, when, out of the sky, fell a winged pokemon. It landed on the ground with a sickening thump and then lay still. I went up to it, worried.

"...free...butte..." it said. When I saw what it was, I was in shock for a moment. There, on the ground in front of me was... a butterfree! _What's it doing here? There are no wild butterfree in Sinnoh!_ (a/n: not sure if this is true but in my fic it is) _Oh, what am I thinking? I have to help the poor thing!_ I slowly bent down and picked it up, crooning all the while in an attempt to calm it down. At first it struggled feebly as I tried to hold it, but its struggles slowly grew stronger until I could no longer hold it. Suddenly, it broke out of my grasp and flew away. I stared at it until it had flown out of sight, then realized that there was something in my hand. Looking down, I saw I was holding the dirty yellow handkerchief that the butterfree had been wearing around it's neck. I stared at the handkerchief, wondering what I should do with it. In the end, I decided to keep it with me in case the butterfree came back looking for it. If it had kept the handkerchief this long, surely it must be important, right?

"Dawn! Are you okay?" asked Ash, coming up to me.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I'm fine! No need to worry," I said, hurriedly hiding the handkerchief behind my back.

He stared at me suspiciously, then turned away and said, "Okay, then, let's go!"

* * *

**Butterfree**

After I had gotten as far as possible from that human, I decided to stop and rest. That's when I realized it was gone. The yellow handkerchief that master had given me was gone! Even though I was extremely tired, I went out to search for it. _Where is it? Where is it? I've got to find it!_ I thought. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice the group of beedrills approaching me until they had started their attack, apparently, I had flown into their territory. When they stopped their attacked for a second, I made a break for it. As I flew, I desperately tried to make up a plan to escape.

* * *

**Now, back to Ash and the group...**

As I walked back to camp with Brock, I suddenly saw Dawn staring at a dirty, yellow handkerchief. I stopped dead in my tracks. That handkerchief looked so familiar, and, even though I knew it couldn't be the same one, I couldn't help but feel a glimmer of hope.

"Ash? What's wrong?" asked Brock. When Dawn heard Brock's voice, she came over to us, with the handkerchief still in hand.

"Are you okay? Did something happen?" she asked worriedly, looking at my still frozen figure.

"That handkerchief..." I said in reply to Brock's question. He took one look at it and understood right away.

"Ash, that's not it," he said gently.

I looked at him, and said quietly, "I know, but, I can't help but hope...I just miss him so much."

Dawn was looking confusedly between us. Finally, she said, "Hope what? What-"

Suddenly, she was interrupted by a swarm of beedrills that broke into the clearing, chasing after a butterfree.

My battle instincts kicked in and I said, "Pikachu, thunderbolt!" He jumped off my shoulder and sent a bolt of lightening upwards, careful not to hit the butterfree. Right away, the beedrill fled, leaving the butterfree. Once they were gone, the butterfree started spiraling towards the ground, obviously unconscious. I ran up to it and caught it just in time.

* * *

**Butterfree**

I had just decided to stop and take a stand when I heard a familiar voice say, "Pikachu, thunderbolt!" And the next moment, the beedrills had fled. I tried to see who had saved me, wondering why that voice sounded so familiar but, before I knew it, I was spiraling deep into the void of unconsciousness.

* * *

**Ash**

Ten minutes after the beedrills had fled, all the butterfree's wounds had been cleaned and treated properly and he was sleeping peacefully. As I sat there, staring at him, I couldn't help thinking repeatedly how much he looked like my butterfree, the one that had left so long ago.

"Ah!" exclaimed Dawn from behind me. Both Brock and I turned to looked at her and she blushed furiously.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Nothing, I just realized why that butterfree looked so familiar."

"Familiar?" asked Brock.

"Yeah, a little while ago, when I was training with piplup and pachirisu, it flew in on us. It was really tired and I tried to help it, but it escaped. This yellow handkerchief belongs to it."

_No way..._ I thought. "Butterfree?" I whispered quietly, going up to him. He chose that moment to wake up and, right away, I knew it was him. Butterfree had come home.

* * *

**Butterfree**

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was **him**. At first, I thought I was dreaming, but then his face split into that familiar, well beloved smile, and I knew I was awake. With an excited cry, I jumped at him. He laughed happily, that wonderful laugh, as his arms went around me, and he said, "I missed you too, Butterfree." After that, I got some delicious food and was soon safely inside the pokeball that my master had so lovingly kept by his side these past two years. That night, for the first time in two years, I slept soundly, knowing that I was safe with my master and that he would never let anything happen to me.

* * *

SkyGem: So, how did you guys like it? Anyways, please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
